When Things Go Wrong
by Golden Fantasies
Summary: Jake jumps with Bella, meaning Alice can't see her jump. What happens to her then? Also, a young girl named Arianna is an extraordinary seer. Will she be able to make her name in the Volturi, or will she die? BxE, Lanna-misssunshine's idea.
1. Prologue

**Sooooo, this is an idea by lanna-missunshine, all credit goes to her. EXCEPT for this part! I decided to make this part, next chapter MIGHT be up tonight… I will try to update regularly, but you never know…. **

**Damn, least favorite part of writing…. **

**v**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I am playing around with Stephanie Meyer's characters and lanna-missunshine's idea.**

Prologue

"Ready, set, jump!" I pushed off the rocky edge of the cliff as the last word flew out of his mouth. So perfect, so in sync. We were the perfect best friends, made to support each other. His hand in mine, staring out at the blue sky and the clear, calm water, a picturesque moment in my life, not unlike that special year. His hand was so warm, the heat soothing the black void for an immeasurable amount of time. Then, I screamed. For once, not a scream of terror, but of exhilaration. I heard a male voice screaming right beside me, in unison, and I knew I was as close to heaven as I was going to get, after last year, the golden year.

Then, my world went black as my body hit the water, the weight pulling me under. I watched, as in a dream, as the fish passed by us, with a hint of alarm. I saw the bubbles form around me and fly up as the air was pressed out of me by the impact. I flailed around for a second, then was tugged up by the man at my side. Throughout this, I was not worried in the slightest. I knew that he would be there to keep me from danger. I trusted him completely, for who else was there to be there for me?

**I know, I know, short. I like to make all my chapters long, but prologues aren't supposed to be long! (take no notice of the 800 words per chapter story on my profile, it is better short!!! Believe it![does anyone know what anime character is infamous for this phrase? I do! Believe it! huge hint, un. Hidden here, un.)**

**I am a notorious rambler… Take no notice of it! In fact, visit the Ultimate Rambler! The Emo Puffball! Better known as: hidan10195! Read her stories:) (Thank you for watching this ad, hope your life was bettered by it! Mine wasn't!)**

**Queen of Randomness** **(hmmm, this would make an interesting penname…)**


	2. Stupid Alarm

**Ok, sorry. First two days back, and – wait! What is this! We are back in school! The teachers MUST give us piles of homework! What is up with that! Between softball, and school, and normal friend funness… GOD! NO TIME! It is a wonder I had time! Haha, pitiful excuse! But… BELIEVE IT! This is getting wwwaaaay too long!**

**Disclaimer: Anyone read the URL? FANFICTION! Clearly states: obsessed fools (like me) may pawn people (like Tristan) with giant vases, but WE DO NOT OWN!**

**BPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to the regular beeping of a heart monitor. Ugh. What did I do this time? "What did I do to get me landed in the hospital this time, doc?" I didn't even bother opening my eyes. Thank God for Sundays. No need to miss another day of school!

Another day without Ed-_him_. My 'heart' dropped. I am not sure how much longer I can take this. The time without him. My chest hurts so badly. Did they think I was just a little toy? Once they were done, they could just throw me away, and everything would be fine? Lately, the pain hasn't been as horrible. Can Jacob really be healing me? Maybe he is, but no one will be able to give me back my heart.

Wait, why isn't the doctor replying? I pulled out of the black abyss of depressing thoughts I called my mind. I struggled and finally cracked my eyes open. I immediately closed them again due to the blinding light. Wait, this is… My room! But, where is the beeping sound… "Oh, thanks Jacob. Just what I wanted. An alarm clock that sounds like a heart monitor. Love ya too." An instant later, I realized how weird I sounded, talking to myself. "Get a grip." I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock, and opened my eyes.

I inched myself off the bed, and slowly stood up, took a small step, only to fall flat on my face. Great, this would be one of those kinds of days. I tried to stand up, only to wince, and fall, again. Obviously my bowling muscles weren't all that developed. Needless to say, yesterday's bruises hadn't healed either. Looks like I am crawling to the closet today… I slowly crawled over, wincing as I hit each of my bruised knees. Joy. I needed to remind Jacob to never take me bowling again! I finally made it to my closet, and yanked out jeans and a t-shirt.** (A/n: ) **

I pulled them over my head, only to realize that I had pulled on my late birthday present from Embry. A t-shirt with 'Caution' tape all over it, and on the back, a truck sign saying, 'Stay ten feet away at all times.' Well, too late now. I guess. Oh! A half hour until Jake picks me up! Shoot! I ran into the bathroom, stumbling a bit,brushed my hair a couple times, and ran downstairs to eat breakfast in time. I no longer ate any type of cereal. Too many memories. I grabbed the bacon and started cooking. Twenty minutes later, I had eaten and was ready to go. I grabbed a book, none other than Wuthering Heights, and sat down to read.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Stupid punctual werewolf. The story was just getting good. I grabbed my beach-bag, just in case. I headed out the door, only to be tackled by an overenthusiastic werewolf. **(A/n:) **

"Hey Bella! Ready to go?"

"I would be if you would get off!" At his sad puppy look, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aw Jake, just kidding." He grinned and we hopped in his Rabbit.

**At the La Push Beach**

"Come here Bella! I found the spot where we first met, kinda!" We headed over to the area where we first met. Of course, I tripped halfway there. But, this time, I was caught. Not by cold arms, to my disappointment, but warm ones. Not that I expected anything else.

"Well, now that you have proved that shirt of yours right, let's make it all the way over there this time. Ready? Start with baby steps. And step, and step, and step, keep going!..."

By the time we made it to the spot, we were hysterically laughing.

"Oh, that's nothing. Wanna see me do a Mike Newton impression?" He looked at me with those puppy eyes, those convincing eyes of his, grr, must be a werewolf trait. I had no choice but to give in.

"Sure." He immediately began, like he knew what my answer was. But who can resist the puppy eyes?

"Hey Bella! Let's go to the movies, but just as friends, if you want! Sure, just as friends, and friends always try to make a move on each other every five seconds while they watch the movie! That sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Jacob was doing a real good job, I have to admit. But he was missing one thing.

"Don't forget the golden retriever act!" He dropped down onto all fours and barked.

"Yip! Bella! Yip! Date! Yip!" Jacob fell over, laughing too hard to continue. I had already been on the ground for a while, laughing hysterically. We rolled around a bit, then finally sat up.

"Jacob, my stomach and my cheeks hurt! It's all your fault! Humph!" I turned away, mostly so he couldn't see my satisfied smirk.

"Aw, I'm sorry Bella. Forgive me. My werewolf side couldn't help it! Please!" He said in a corny, I-don't-believe-what-I-am-saying voice. I still refused to turn around.

"You don't believe it! Say it like you mean it!" Jake whimpered. Thankfully, Jacob's 'werewolf', bitter side hasn't made its appearance yet. I can only hope for the best.

"Alright, I am very, very sorry Bella, I wish there was some way you could forgive me, deep in your heart." He begged of me in the corniest formal voice I had ever heard. I burst out laughing at this point. Jake's formal voice was cornier than his fake apology voice.

"Gah! Just shut up! I forgive you! At least, I will when you fix your voice!"

"Sorry, I thought it was quite good, as a matter of fact. But as you wish, so it shall be." He bowed deeply, and sat down next to me. I, very childishly, stuck my tongue out at him. I couldn't help it!

"So, Bella, whaddya wanna do now? Huh, huh, huh?" He sounded like a five year old who has had too much sugar… **(A/n- .' I know people my age like this…)**

"I want to– "I stopped as Sam walked up.

"Sorry, to interrupt you guys, but we have a problem. There is a huge army of vampires headed our way." I processed this, realized the implications, and the yawning hole ripped open again.

The world went black.

**Ch'yeah, sorry bout the time it took to update this. Damn school. And softball. And family. Everyone seems to expect hours and hours out of me… then yell at me for spending an hour on the computer, instead of my normal 5-6… I stayed up so late working on this last night, I had to go to sick bay and sleep because I was falling asleep during class… + my talent is in an unreachable part of my mind, and I don't like Jacob… But I had to establish the friend relationship… Please oh Please review. I would like my writing to be a hell of a lot better than it is…:(**

**I will serve you a plate of your fave cookies, a la mode! Favorite mode too! jk!**

**Love,**

**Golden**


	3. The Pure Seer

**Disclaimer: Thou shalt knowest that I say sooth; I DO NOT OWN!!!!**

**Oh, btw, at the end, I will show you my inspirational music… :D **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Important A/N at the bottom…**

**1/20- Well, shit. I started this on 1-15, and got it done, only to hate it and use the last one as a guideline to make this better. Here I am, trying to finish this, and I can't help but hate my writing… but seriously, the last one was BAD… Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER(again….') !!!!!!**

Unknown POV

"I knew, my dear, that you would be ever so helpful, and I was right! Simply wonderful!" It clapped its hands together like a schoolgirl. But, what could I have done to have helped this voice? It was so beautiful, like a church bell, calling everyone to mass. The voice was fit for kings, yet he was thanking little unimportant me. What had brought this on? Had I cracked and spilled information I didn't know I had? I know I was tortured for three days(obvious much?), by that little girl who had some sort of mechanism that was triggered by a smile, the smile that caused me immense pain. She would smile, and I would scream. I took to calling it the Angelic Smile of Hell after a while. I could move freely, but she was the fetters that bound me, bound me to this prison. She was the same age as me, perhaps a bit younger. She was still scary. But scary in the beautiful yet deadly way, the one that draws you in and never lets you out.

"But, Mr. Voice Sir, I didn't do anything! Where am I? I can't see!" I was frantic right now. Maybe this was hell. Maybe I had died at the stake, like I should have. I could never lose anything. I always knew what would happen in advance, and how to counter it. I was the pride of my village, but had the most secrets. Ulisse- no. I won't think of him.

"Ah, my dear, it was not bad, it was very, very good. I can keep you now. What do you think of that? You will be safe here." The voice sounded gleeful, yet soothing. Maybe I had done something useful, and had just forgotten.

"S-s-so you won't kill me? I can stay with you? For real?" I couldn't help it, hope crept into my heart. To be loved, no, to be cared for, that was all I could ever hope for. No, stop. No one cares. I slowly crushed the warm glow that would only bring me deeper into the dark. This person, of all people, wouldn't care for me. I was just another tool to him.

"Dearest, of _course_ you can stay. I would be delighted!" He sounded genuinely happy I would stay here. Church bells rang at that moment, and I knew that was God's way of telling me that I had finally found a heaven of my own(irony, neh?). The church bells calling everyone to mass as I was accepted into a home of my own. Wait, mass. I wonder-? No, not even my new mysterious benefactor would be kind enough as to let me go to St. Marcus' Cathedral. But, what do I have to lose? My life? As if _that _is worth anything. Then, tentatively, he spoke those unexpected words, the words I had been dreaming of.

"Would you like to go to Sunday mass?"

Aro POV

Everything was going according to plan. The girl, Arianna, readily accepted me, and after taking her to mass, I excused myself to 'talk to the bishop.' She was so naïve, and she had not a clue of what was going on around her. I intended to slowly gain her trust, and then slowly reintroduce her to the world as my right hand on the Court of the Volturi.

I breezed by Gianna, not even acknowledging her presence. The world seemed to be in the same mood I am, the sun was out, the birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I enjoyed being out in the sun, the warmth beating down on me, and I looked at my hand, always enthused by my sparkling skin (Geez, gay or what?).

I slowed down even further as I reached the Court of the Volturi. I knew I would have to explain a lot. I organized my thoughts until they were in a single file line, ready for me to present, the rest stored away for later use. I walked up the stairs, into the courtroom, and took my place as King Volturi. The room was silent as they watched me stroll down the carpet to the throne. I quickly sat down, and, even though I had anticipated it would be bad, it was worse.

Immediately, the silence broke as the din of vampires trying to have their questions heard over another. I motioned, and the room fell silent once again. One lone voice stood up and asked its question,"Why can't we abolish the court, and give everyone fair chance to speak?" I nodded politely, and looked at Felix. As head of the guard, he knew what that meant. He took Jane and escorted the speaker out. Screams of pain were heard, but were soon silenced. The smell of burning vampire, a strong yet sweet smell, pervaded the air. Everyone breathed deeply and looked on, hoping they weren't next.

"Now, down to business. First up, I would like to make my apologies for being late. I am sincerely sorry for making you wait, but I had business to attend to." I bowed deeply, so they could see my shame, and sat again.

"First up." They gathered in a line, looking like sheep gathered for execution, knowing one wrong word will cause a 'meeting' with the guard. I struggled to contain my laughter, as they were more subdued than usual, obviously due to the death they had just scented.

The court drug on, each coven making their complaints, and I grew increasingly more bored, wishing they would just go away. Finally, an hour later, the complaints slowly stopped, and the royal family and the guard were left alone in the large echoing room.

"Caius, Marcus, guard, let us move to a more… _private_ room. I have matters of importance that must be kept secret." I emphasized the word private, hoping the eavesdroppers outside would get the hint. Most did, and they slowly shuffled away. I could still smell a few, and so we took matters into the 'king's suite.' We let go of the tension caused by the weekly Court of Complaints.

"Now, first. The girl I discovered, Arianna, she is what I had hoped for, and more. She is truly a seer." I stopped, letting everyone take this in. Caius raised his eyebrows, while the guard simply looked at each other. Marcus, however, had something to say.

"Aro, what do you mean by more than you had 'hoped for?' Surely she cannot be that great. She is just another seer." Ah, Marcus, that is where you are wrong.

"Ah, but Marcus, brother, she is not just _a_ seer, she is _the _seer. She is the thing to make our timing, and our dealing with situations, impeccable. We will appear to be all-knowing, and dear Arianna will be the tool." Caius' eyes widened just a bit, Marcus appeared taken aback, and the guard grinned almost simultaneously.

"You see, she is a seer, but that isn't all. She goes into a trance, and she sees what will happen in clear detail. She also sees every possible outcome of the situation, and can tell you how a certain situation will come to be. The power she holds… It is amazing." I enjoyed watching the reactions on the faces of everyone. They all wore the same look of surprise.

"What she saw is of next importance. She saw a certain red-headed female with an army of newborns headed toward Forks. Normally I wouldn't care, but she is leaving an obvious trail, and soon it will get out of hand. We must take action now. Felix, choose your group to take with you. We must have you ready to go by dusk. Good luck, I will be working with Arianna on her powers. Report when you are done. Oh, and drop in on Bella Swan, we need to check on her status." I already knew, but they needed to see for themselves.

I headed back to pick up Arianna from the church. She was frozen, staring at nothing. I quickly picked up her hand, only to recoil at the thoughts I heard.

_A brown-haired girl, sobbing on the floor, torn with immense pain in her heart. She looked up, and her scarlet eyes pierced through my body. _

"_Looks like I have joined the 'damned ones' now…"_

**Ok, looong A/N… I'll start with names. Arianna- Italian for pure. Ulisse- Italian for hate. I did me homework! Ok, I had a really perverted thought. Arianna is say… 15, 16, neh? Aro is like in his 20's, 30's… Yet they already have a relationship forming, whether I meant it to or not… D-: Should I have Aro x OC?**

**If you guys have an opinion, tell me… Next chapter will be a long A/n of the customs of the Court of the Volturi! Then back to Bella and Jacob:D! Also… I had little bold asterisks at random parts in my story… **

**- This is around May, June? I am not sure…**

**- hehe, didn't you just want to see glomped by an overenthusiastic werewolf? I was sooo tempted to put it in… but it isn't professional-like… plus it is a fanGIRL move! Mostly:D **

**Also… for the dense out there… 3 days of 'torture by the girl' were actually her transformation, she doesn't know anything about vampires…**

**Also… The trances kinda prevent her from going into bloodthirsty imam-kill-you-mode for around a day… Sorry, but I forgot… and it will be hard to put in there…**

**Also… I just finished rereading Ender's Game… so I have the temptation to put 'neh', or random battle slang in my writing… .'**

**Last also…**

**Also… I need you guys to tell me if my portrayal of Arianna was completely horrible, or if it was ok! Aro's too… I want to get better at writing, but I can't if you guys only say 'update soon!' While I enjoy that you love my story that much… I want some help, unless you think it is too amazing to need any help, then just say so! I will give ****2**** platefuls of cookies to anyone who tells me how to better my writing!**

**Love,**

**Golden**


End file.
